


Break Me

by bazerella



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Based on a song, Getting Together, M/M, No Beta, aaron and kevin live in the same city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazerella/pseuds/bazerella
Summary: Aaron had been studying, as usual, when he heard the knocking. He opened the door to find Kevin, with his green eyes staring down at Aaron and a little smirk on his face.“Want to come celebrate my incredible victory against Andrew and Neil?”The rest, as they say, is history. Aaron did more than celebrate with Kevin. One thing had led to another, and then Aaron started believing in magic because Kevin Day’s stamina and endurance was nothing less than incredible.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Break Me

_ I hate the way you make me, just _

_ Wish I could make you hate me _

_ I can't stop though it might break me, still _

_ Can't help the way you make me feel _

* * *

  
  


Some days, Aaron longed for his college days. Things were simpler then because he had tricked everyone, including himself, into believing that he was a simple man. Aaron Minyard was: boyfriend, bigot, backliner. He played the role of Katelyn’s perfect boyfriend, he sneered at anything and everything Nicky did, and he played very shittily as a backliner for the Palmetto State Foxes. 

That was years ago. 

Things change. Now Aaron was nobody’s boyfriend. He was in his third year of medical school and he had a solid relationship with Nicky and Andrew. He still hated Neil Josten, but the antagonism was more teasing than serious. 

The real major change, though, was that Aaron had to reevaluate his whole life when he found that he may not be as straight as he previously thought. 

He had been broken up with Katelyn for about a year when it happened. Their breakup had been on oddly good terms, but not good enough that the two could continue living together. Aaron had found another place in Chicago, further away from campus, but it was a much nicer apartment thanks to Andrew’s help. Aaron had been hesitant to ask Andrew for help but he shouldn’t have worried. Andrew always takes care of his family. 

Aaron’s new apartment just so happened to be in the same apartment building that housed one Kevin Day, who played exy professionally for Chicago’s team. At the beginning Aaron tended to avoid Kevin. He wasn’t sure why. There had just always been  _ something _ about Kevin. Once Andrew had solely Neil-Josten-vision, Kevin had migrated to spending more time with Aaron, Nicky, and Matt. The four of them got along well, but Aaron never tended to hang out with Kevin unless Nicky or Matt were present. 

That changed when one night, Kevin’s team had won a game against Neil and Andrew’s team. Aaron had been studying, as usual, when he heard the knocking. He opened the door to find Kevin, with his green eyes staring down at Aaron and a little smirk on his face. 

“Want to come celebrate my incredible victory against Andrew and Neil?” 

The rest, as they say, is history. Aaron did more than celebrate with Kevin. One thing had led to another, and then Aaron started believing in magic because Kevin Day’s stamina and endurance was nothing less than incredible. 

Aaron took his attraction for Kevin Day quite well. Better than he would’ve if he were still in college. Their hooking up became a regular occurrence after that. Aaron didn’t mind at all. He was starting to realize that the  _ something _ about Kevin that his college self used to recognize was attraction and interest. Aaron was better than he was before. He could admit it, he was into Kevin Day and he wasn’t ashamed. 

What he was ashamed about, was how easily he crawled into Kevin’s bed. How he barely slept in his own apartment anymore and much preferred the thread count on Kevin’s sheets. How he and Kevin never exactly had a conversation about what is is they were doing together but Aaron wouldn’t force the subject because if he did it might end and that was something he wasn’t sure he could handle. 

Kevin’s team had just won and Aaron was sitting on the ground of Kevin’s living room nursing his third beer. Kevin was lying flat on his back, completely starfished, on the floor next to him. One of Kevin’s teammates told Kevin that if he was going to drink after a game he might as well make a whole event of it so instead of straight vodka like Kevin used to drink, he is now a drinkmaster, and Aaron could definitely see Kevin becoming a bartender after he retires from exy. Kevin’s strawberry daiquiri stood abandoned on the living room coffee table. 

Aaron put his own drink down next to Kevin’s and crawled over to where Kevin was lying. He positioned himself so he was lying chest to chest with Kevin. Kevin’s eyes were closed. Aaron kissed his chin. Kevin’s arms came up from where they were by his sides to wrap around Aaron’s back. 

This was a feeling that often got Aaron into trouble. After everything that happened to him as a child and in his teens he never could have imagined that he would enjoy the feeling of someone so much bigger than him wrapping him up. On principle it shouldn’t work out between him and someone who was built like Kevin. Maybe the difference was Kevin. Aaron could fathom a faceless stranger, but he had no problem imagining Kevin. 

“What do you want to do next?” Aaron asked. 

Kevin opened his eyes and gave Aaron the same smirk that got him into this mess in the first place, “You.” And then Aaron was the one on his back. Kevin held himself up on all fours and leaned down to kiss Aaron. 

Aaron found himself getting lost in the kiss. Lost in every touch Kevin applied to his body. Lost in Kevin. 

Afterwards, still on the floor, Aaron lay with his head on Kevin’s bare chest. Another feat of Kevin Day that made Aaron believe in magic. Or at least the importance of daily physical activity. 

Kevin was busy drawing mindless patterns on Aaron’s back. Or Aaron thought they were mindless. 

“Are you tracing exy plays on me?” 

Kevin laughed, “Maybe. I’m high off a win can you blame me?” 

“Yes,” Aaron said decidedly. “I know you. You can act like all you care about is exy but I know better.” 

Kevin hummed. Aaron took pleasure in knowing more about Kevin Day than the average person. Kevin was trained impeccably for the press. He talked about exy like it was the only thing he knew about. 

Aaron knew better. He was a very enthusiastic audience member to Kevin’s ramblings. About history, about exercise, about food. Kevin was a very good cook, something Aaron wished he knew back in college. If they were to abide by Kevin’s rigourous practice schedule in college they should’ve at least gotten to be rewarded with Kevin’s cooking. Aaron has Kevin make it up to him now every once in a while. 

By every once in a while, he means every morning after when Aaron stays over. And by that he means almost every day, since Aaron rarely sees his own apartment anymore. 

“You know,” Kevin started. “Sometimes I think you’re the only person in the world who knows me. How strange is that?” 

Aaron wanted so badly to lift his head so he could look at Kevin. To tell him that it wasn’t strange. Because despite the fact that Aaron was a better person than he was and that his relationships with his family no longer felt like such a struggle, Aaron felt the same way. He felt like Kevin was slowly working his way into becoming Aaron’s everything. 

Kevin was the first person Aaron wanted to talk to in the mornings. He found himself watching Kevin’s games and rooting for him without any irony at all. Whenever he was stressed he wanted Kevin to be the one who calmed him down. Aaron Minyard wanted Kevin Day, full stop. 

He wanted more than these hook ups. He wanted to be more to Kevin. But it was his own fear that stopped him from asking. After all, the last person he felt this strongly about was Katelyn, and look how that had ended up. 

Aaron had been ignoring Kevin’s knocking all week. Kevin usually left after a minute or so, assuming that Aaron was just deep in his studies and didn’t want to be bothered but this time he was relentless. Aaron thought it was a good idea. By creating space between him and Kevin, maybe, just maybe he could erase some of his feelings. 

Aaron could almost hear the phantom sounds of Andrew calling him an idiot. 

When he swung open the door he found Kevin, frowning down at him. “Why have you been avoiding me?” 

“I haven’t,” Aaron lied. 

“I don’t know why you and your brother think you’re good liars. Granted your brother has probably gotten better due to excessive exposure to Neil but you, Aaron, are still a horrible liar.” 

Aaron sighed. He was so tired. His plan had failed, if anything not seeing Kevin just made him want him more. Aaron opened the door wider to let Kevin in. 

“I don’t want to lie to you.” Aaron sat on his sofa and Kevin followed, completely disregarding any personal space at all. 

“Then don’t lie to me,” Kevin said as though it were that simple. 

“I want to talk to you about something, but I’m afraid of your response so I’ve been avoiding it.” 

“Aaron--” 

“Can I just speak? I just want to get it all out and then you can say what you need to say.” 

Kevin nodded and suddenly Aaron wasn’t sure he would be able to do this. Kevin was so close and Aaron just wanted to bury himself in Kevin’s familiarity and forget about everything. 

“I think somewhere along the way, I started to fall for you. The smarter part of my brain knows that what I feel for you was actually a long time coming. Probably since college, if I’m being honest. So this? All the hooking up? I can’t do it anymore. Because every time I’m with you my feelings get stronger and more it hurts to not be with you. To really be with you. You have your career and your life and I’m just me. I can’t ask you to give me this. I won’t ask you to give me this, no matter how much I want to.” 

Kevin was quiet for a moment. Aaron held his breath. 

“I’m sorry.” Aaron’s heart deflated. This was what he expected and yet it didn’t ready him for the pain he felt at Kevin’s words. 

Kevin lifted a hand to Aaron’s chin so that Aaron had no choice but to make eye contact with Kevin. “I’m sorry, if I gave you the impression that I wouldn’t burn this world down for you, Aaron.” 

“What?”

“Aaron,” Kevin sighed. “Sometimes I feel as though you're the only person in the world who knows me.” 

Oh. 

_ Oh. _

“Oh,” Aaron said. 

“Aaron, this? What we’re doing? It has never not meant something to me.  _ You _ mean something to me. I would do anything for you.” 

Aaron was sure he had whiplash. Where his heart was once shriveled up was now expanding. Expanding to be so wide, in order to fit someone like Kevin Day. 

Kevin cradled Aaron’s head in his hands. “Ask me,” He said. 

Kevin held them just one breath apart. 

“Can I be yours?” Aaron asked. 

“No,” Kevin said. “But  _ I _ can be yours.” 

Aaron laughed, “Dork.” 

“Mhmm,” Kevin hummed and then pulled Aaron close. 

There was nothing spectacular about this kiss, Aaron was well-versed in kisses from Kevin Day, but this kiss felt new. It felt like the start of something Aaron wasn’t sure he’d be able to find again. 

Why Aaron had thought pushing Kevin away was a good idea, he couldn’t even remember. Aaron Minyard wanted Kevin Day and amazingly enough Kevin Day wanted Aaron Minyard. 

There were bound to be problems, there always were. Kevin’s exuberant life mixed with Aaron’s need for privacy and professionalism were incompatible. 

Aaron came home after a long day of hospital rounds to Kevin, lying back with his eyes closed in their shared bathtub. Aaron had moved out of his own apartment a few months after they made it official. Making it official came with having to tell Andrew why he no longer needed his apartment. Andrew was surprisingly cool about it all. Being Andrew, though, the next time his team played Kevin’s team, he did send a numerous amount of exy balls to Kevin’s head, but at least there were no knives involved so Aaron counted it as a win. 

They had gotten in a fight the night before. Aaron could barely even remember what it was about now. Something about Kevin’s hectic schedule and Aaron’s long nights at the hospital and not seeing each other. Neither was willing to compromise at the moment; both too focused on progressing their careers rather than their relationship. 

Aaron sighed. He didn’t want to be one of those people who put his career first, but this was something he was doing on his own. Andrew was the one who had gotten him an exy scholarship by proxy, but medical school? This was all Aaron. It was his and he didn’t want to gamble with it because he was heart-eyed for Kevin Day. 

He took off his scrubs in their shared bedroom and put them in the laundry basket. He was pretty sure it was Kevin’s turn to do laundry but that was a fight he didn’t feel like partaking in tonight. Once he was completely stripped he went over to the bathroom. He softly knocked his knuckles on the door to let Kevin know he was there. “Can I come in?” 

“Of course.” 

Kevin sat himself up to make room for Aaron in the tub. Aaron sat between Kevin’s legs and rested his back against Kevin’s broad chest. He wished every moment could be like this. Calm, and simply domestic. 

“You know I love you right?” Kevin asked as he moved his hand to knead the knots in Aaron’s shoulders. He liked that he never had to ask Kevin anymore, Kevin just knew what Aaron needed and did it. 

“You could say it more often,” Aaron replied as he tilted his head to give Kevin better access to his neck. “I love you, too.” 

“It’s hard,” Kevin said. “Whether or not I live is completely dependent on how I play. It’s not that I want to put exy first, sometimes it feels like I don’t have a choice. Like it has to be exy than you, no matter how badly I want to put you first.” 

“I get it.” And Aaron did get it in all honesty. It was just that he was hot headed sometimes and his first instinct was always to fight and lately it seemed like he barely saw Kevin and dammit, Aaron just wanted a fucking break. “You shouldn’t have to choose.” 

“It’s not a choice. It’s you, Aaron. You’re the one I love and who loves me back. I want to be better, for you. Tell me how to make this better.” 

Kevin paused his hands, stopping the massage he was previously giving Aaron and instead snaked them around Aaron’s chest to pull him closer. He rested his nose on Aaron’s shoulder. Aaron tilted his head so that it could lean against Kevin’s. 

“When I go to work and get back at 1:00am, I don’t like it when you’re not here. After a long day, all I want is to come home to you. No more late nights at the stadium.” 

Kevin sighed. “Aaron--” 

“No more late nights at the stadium,” Aaron pushed. “And in return I’ll tell them no more scheduling me on Friday’s.” 

Friday’s were typically when Kevin had home games. Aaron hadn’t been to one of Kevin’s games in months. 

“No Friday’s?” Kevin’s voice had a hint of hopefulness in it and Aaron wanted to make sure all of Kevin’s hopes came true. 

“No Fridays,” Aaron confirmed. 

“I’ll be home when you get home from now on.”  _ Compromise _ . 

Aaron didn’t know why they couldn’t have just done this yesterday and avoided a fight. Well, he does know why, it’s because both he and Kevin are stubborn but somehow they make it work. With this matter now settled Aaron let himself further relax into Kevin. 

Their relationship was not without its fair share of problems but as long as at the end of the day Aaron could lay in Kevin’s arms and know that there wasn’t anything they couldn’t take on together, he would deal. He would compromise where he didn’t want to, he would sacrifice where he could, and hope that Kevin would do the same. 

At the end of the day, as long as he had Kevin, Aaron thought it would all be okay. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I1QmZlSyr7w) that the title is based on. It's 100% my Kevaaron anthem. Give it a listen. 
> 
> Say Hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bazerella)
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated <3


End file.
